The Power of Love Guardian An Interlude
by WetOtterSoks
Summary: Hermione has been brutally tortured by Bellatrix. After Fleur and Ginny rescue her she confesses that she had hoped for death, this one shot sees Fleur by her bed determined to let Hermione feel the love she has for her. songfic(?) Follows chapter 32 of Guardian but dont let any of that put you off. AU EWE Femslash, not graphic at all.


**AN: This is not my usual work but when the muse is on my shoulder I dare not argue. I guess this is a song fic(?) inspired by The Power of Love as performed by Gabrielle Aplin (I def rec this). This is a one shot which follows on from the end of chapter 33 of Guardian but I didn't really consider it a new chapter because...well it's a bit weird **** All reviews will be most welcomed.**

**The Power of Love. Guardian: An Interlude**

_**Dreams are like angels, they keep bad at bay**_

Fleur sat by the bed staring at the prone body of her paramour, a body that is beaten and broken the same as her spirit. She had heard Hermione whisper that she had wanted to die, Fleur would not allow it.

_**Love is the light, Scaring darkness away**_

Like the flame of the candle by the bed, Fleur focused on the flame of her love for Hermione and let it grow, she let the love she felt fill her heart banishing the darkness of fear and doubt from her being.

_**I'm so in love with you, Make love your goal**_

She willed Hermione to feel the love she felt for her. It was strange to see that she was so physically close to her but felt so far away mentally and emotionally. Fleur fought back tears as she slipped her hand under Hermione's and brought it to her lips. "You 'ave a reason to fight, to live," she whispered.

_**The power of love, A force from above**_

'_Our love is bigger than I could ever imagine,' _Fleur thought as she allowed the warmth of her love flow through her hand to Hermione, willing it to heal her heart as well as her body.

_**Cleaning my soul**_

'_You are my reason, you make me pure,' _Fleur thought wishing that she could somehow convey these thoughts to Hermione, make her hear, feel, see just exactly how Hermione's love for her had changed her; encouraged her to be a better person. Hermione's love for Fleur gave her the strength to make the changes in her life that she needed to make and gave her the courage to be the person she wanted to be.

_**Flame on burn desire, Love with tongues of fire**_

Fleur closed her eyes and let her memory drift back to a happier time in this room, a kiss shared and bodies explored. An unbridled passion felt by both of them that neither could quench by walking away. A single tear slid from Fleur's eye as she raised her lids and stared back at Hermione's face, those lips that seared her skin with love when they kissed her.

_**Purge the soul, Make love your goal**_

As she stared at Hermione Fleur felt a lump build in her throat, she could not bear to lose that which they had scarcely begun to explore. Again she raised the hand in her own to her lips and softly pressed her lips against it, tears dropping onto the hand as she did so. "Ma Petite, make our love your reason to fight," Fleur whispered.

_**I'll protect you from the hooded claw, Keep the vampires from your door**_

"I swear to you, I will keep you safe even if et means you nevair leave my sight again," Fleur promised safety and security with such fervour that there could be no doubting the words. She wanted to shield Hermione from the rest of the world, to prevent anything from ever hurting her again.

_**When the chips are down I'll be around, With my undying death defying love for you**_

"I know zat you are so desperate right now, but I will always be 'ere wiz you, comforting you, and when you 'ave not ze will to go on, I will 'ave enough for ze both of us." Fleur told Hermione in a whisper, defying the young witch's desire to give up, reassuring her that she was through the worst and their love could bear even this pain.

_**Envy will hurt itself, Let yourself be beautiful, Sparkling light, flowers and pearls and pretty girls**_

"I find zat I 'ave not ze words to tell you just 'ow special you are to me. 'Ow beautiful you are, starting wiz your 'eart and spreading out to your mesmerizing eyes zat captivate me every time you give zem to me." Fleur tried to put her feelings into words. She tried to quantify her love for her partner in life, desperately wanting to convince her to live.

_**Love is like an energy, Rushing in, rushing inside of me, **_

Fleur felt her love swell as she spoke and she willed it to fill the air in the room, forced it out through the pores of her skin and pushed it in Hermione's direction, so that it might top up the brunettes depleted stores.

_**The power of love, A force from above**_

"Our love is strong, it fuels our life." She told Hermione and though she meant it as a statement of fact she found that the passion she felt for this statement was indescribable. Fleur found this feeling reassuring, there was nothing either of them could do to fight it, this love was their love and as long as they both felt it, nothing could destroy it.

_**Cleaning my soul**_

Fleur gently placed the hand she was holding across Hermione's stomach as she accepted the realisation that their love was bigger than anything in the world, in that moment she knew that they would be alright. It had suddenly become as clear to her as the blue sky through the window that nothing could conquer them.

_**Flame on burn desire, Love with tongues of fire**_

Fleur gently lifted the covers and slid between the sheets beside Hermione, tenderly pulling her love to her. Hermione moved in her sleep to cling to Fleur and relaxed as though she had been waiting to be pressed up against her all this time. Fleur tenderly pressed her lips against Hermione's forehead.

_**Purge the soul, Make love your goal**_

"I am 'ere mon amour, 'olding you, caressing you, loving you." Fleur told Hermione, afraid that if she stopped telling her that she was loved, she might somehow forget. "'Old onto my love for you 'Ermione." Fleur offered this almost tangible hand hold to her paramour.

_**This time we go sublime, Lovers entwined divine, divine**_

Fleur lightly ran the pads of her fingers across the skin of Hermione's back, under her shirt. So lightly that she was a half a hair from not touching her at all. Holding Hermione against her and perpetuating these gentle touches, she continued to press her lips against her forehead, ignoring her tears that fell as she wrapped a leg tenderly around Hermione's, encapsulating her in her hold. She was surrounding Hermione in the warmth of her love.

_**Love is danger, love is pleasure, Love is pure, the only treasure**_

Silently Fleur held Hermione like that, exhaling in relief as the injured witched nestled against her. Hermione was relishing being here in this safe warm place where she felt so much love.

_**I'm so in love with you, Make love your goal**_

"I love you Fleur," Hermione whispered and even though her voice was hoarse and laced with exhaustion, Fleur heard her. Fleur tightened her grip around Hermione, smiling at those four words she had been so certain of but had needed to hear just as much as she needed the very air that she breathed. Hermione reached an aching hand up to Fleur's shoulder, clinging to her rock, her salvation and gently squeezing the shoulder, wanting Fleur to feel her love. Both witches were drawing energy from their combined love.

_**The power of love, A force from above**_

Ginny stood in the doorway and watched her two friends and she felt pride at being able to call them friends. She realised what an honour it was to watch this moment and knew that she would cherish it for the rest of her life.

_**Cleaning my soul**_

Ginny felt hope fill her, if her two friends could hold on to their love in spite of all the pain and suffering they had endured, then suddenly she knew that she and Harry would come through this storm as well. The red head took comfort in the sight before her and for the first time in as many months she realised that they would all be alright, it was like a great weight lifted from her chest.

_**The power of love, A force from above**_

A smile spread across Ginny's face as she felt the love in the room wash over her, she quietly slipped out of the room, silently closing the door behind her.

_**A sky scraping dove,**_

Ginny felt as light as a feather as she tip toed down the stairs, deciding that she was going to see Harry, to tell him that she loved him and that she knew everything was going to be alright.

_**Flame on burn desire, Love with tongues of fire**_

Sitting in the living room one floor down from Fleur and Hermione's room, Minerva raised her head at the tingle of magic on her skin, tears streaming her face at what she had witnessed at Azkaban. She felt unworthy of the love so prominent in the air, but let it wrap around her for she had not he energy to get up and leave.

_**Purge the soul**_

The pain and sorrow ebbed away as the tingle on her skin grew and love encompassed her, she felt Albus though she knew it could not be so and yet it was, but she let herself believe as she rested in the arms of his love. Minerva let go the rising grief within her as she let Albus's essence take the guilt from her.

_**Make love your goal**_

Minerva took a deep and settling breath, nodding to the air, silently thanking Albus for his loving support from across the veil. Harry and Hermione were as close to children as she would ever get, she had sworn to Albus that she would be there for them and that was her intention. Minerva vowed she would keep her cubs safe and both of them would know a boundless and unconditional love as long as she had breath.


End file.
